Our True Saivor
by iridescentcloud
Summary: What if L wasn't against Kira's ideals? What if he actually agreed with him? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok, this is my first Death Note fic. I had this idea when I was watching the anime (which I have not completely finished but I should this weekend). My idea was to write a fic where L wasn't really against Kira's ideals, but really agreed with them. Now, I need people to tell me if this is a stupid idea, I wont take it personally, I just wanted to put it out there and see what people thought. Thanks

Iri

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Death Note, seriously, not even the anime, I'm watching it on youtube as you read this.

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1

"_Another man was found dead by his cell mate from what appears to be a heart attack. Officials don't understand why so many criminals are dying so suddenly. The police don't know whether to think of this as coincidence or some form of terrorism. Either way, this reporter..." _the voice of the reported stopped as the television was turned off.

'Something killing criminals? No, this can't be a coincidence, theres not logic in that. Terrorism? No, theres no fear in criminals dying. It must be someone else. Someone trying to play God? Maybe. Its too early to say.' thought the raven haired man. He sat on his feet in a chair, staring at the now blank screen, trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

'It's only a mater of time before the policy call me.' thought the man

As this was said, a W popped up on his computer screen and a voice was heard through out the silent room.

"L, the policy have contacted me. They wish for your help in the Kira investigation." said the voice

"Kira? Who is Kira, Watari?" asked L

"The policy have decided that all the criminals dying from the heart attacks are not coincidence. They believe that someone must be doing this, and they want your help to catch him." replied Watari

"Hm, interesting. Tell the policy that I will help them in their investigation. I'll contact them during their next meeting. When will that be?" asked L, biting his thumb.

"Tomorrow." replied Watari

"I see. Very well, I shall contact them tomorrow. Have a good evening Watari."

"Of course. You too L." replied Watari.

L was now alone. Sitting in the position that only he would, he began to think.

'So there really is someone playing God. Its barbaric what they're doing. But is it wrong? These people have done horrible crimes, hurt innocent people, killed, robbed, the list is endless. I have spent most of my life putting these people behind bars and it feels like for every one I put away, at least 5 more are there the next day. Its an endless cycle. Maybe its time for the cycle to be broken. Maybe this Kira is the key to no more crime, war, useless death. I can't wait to find you Kira, I can't wait to see you face to face.' thought L

Far away, in a small house there was another boy, but this boy wasn't wondering who Kira was. He knew who Kira was, for he was Kira.

Light Yagumi was currently in his room, writing down the names of killers, rapists, kidnappers, and many other criminals in his death note.

"My, my light. You already have so many names in the death note." Said Ryuk, laughing in the background

"Of course Ryuk, I have no time to waste. The policy are already suspecting something is up. I mean, I already have a name." said Light, not even looking away from the computer screen.

"Yes, you certainly have been busy." remarked Ryuk

Light continued to write in the death note, not even aware that somewhere he already had someone waiting for him.

End Chapter 1

AN: I know this is extremely short, but all I really want to do with this chapter is get it out there and get my idea out. As you can tell this only takes about 10 min to read and all I want is ONE review telling me if I should continue this or not. If I do decide to continue it then the next chapter will start immediately after Ray's death, so pretty much when L meets Light, some feelings start up, by now L has pretty much fallen for Light, but he needs to make sure Light wont kill him the moment he finds out who L is. So yea, I'm trying not to give everything away in this little note, but please, please please please review.

Iri


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well, the reviews I got want me to continue, so I will. - this will start after the Kira investigation has begun. Its when L starts going to the university with Light. Since I've only seen the anime I only saw a limited amount of interaction between them there. Soooo, I'm going to add what I think should happen. -

P.S: if anyone wants to be my beta, that would be awesome -

Thanx to all my reviews!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas

'thoughts'

Chapter 2

It had been several months since the Kira investigation had started. L had waded through all the police officers until he had a team together. They had begun work immediately, tracking down information, getting officers to watch suspects, it had been a very busy few months. L knew that Kira had to be getting secrete information that only the policy knew about. That had led him to believe that Kira may have some sort of relationship with one of the officers. After Ray Pemberg's death, his greatest suspect arose, Light Yagami.

'Could this boy really be Kira? Have I found him already?' L had been watching Light through camera's and microphones. Light didn't seem to do anything abnormal to what any other teenage boy did. He seemed to be studious, caring, respectful, intelligent. But L could see something in Light. Light always seemed to be one step a head of them, he always seemed more guarded then most people.

Part of L hoped that Light was Kira. It would mean that not only would he have to stop his search, but also that he would have a reason to contact Light. Yagami-san was not happy to hear that his son was being watched. L could see that he couldn't stand to think that his son was responsible for these murders.

L was even more impressed with Light when he scored the highest, tied with L, on the university's entrance exams. L knew that Kira had to be intelligent, and Light's scores certainly proved that.

'But how to know for sure...' This brought L back to his current situation. He was in a single dorm room, close to Lights. He had his computer set up and all his other essentials put away. He had, of course, already set up a mini fridge, filled with an endless plethora of sweets.

'If Light really is Kira, then how do I approach him? I know he won't want to reveal any information to me, now that he knows' I'm L.' thoughts similar to these plagued L for many nights. He knew, for now, that he had to get close to the boy.

Light's POV

"Alright Light, it looks like there aren't any microphones or cameras here, can I please have my apples?" the restless shinigami pleaded with Light.

"Here" was Light's only reply, throwing an apple into the air.

"Ah!" Ryuk sighed in pleasure as he consumed his apple.

"Ryuk?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember that guy? Ryuga? The one that scored the same as me on the entrance exam?" asked Light

"Uh..yea, I remember, why?" replied Ryuk

"He told me he was L." Said Light, walking over to his bed

"Hmm, interesting. Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"Thats just it, I think he is. It was so weird. When he told me this, it was almost as if he could tell I was Kira, like he already knew so much about me." Said Light

"Haha! You took so much out of this tinny conversation? You sound like you obsessing, Light." Laughed Ryuk

"Obsessing? Well of course I'm going to think about it. What if he really is L?" Said Light, slightly frustrated

"No, I mean, you sound like some of those school girls. You know, obsession over some guy they like. Saying how they knew they'd be together forever, just from one look in his eye." Said Ryuk

"What?! You think I have a crush on this guy?! That's absurd! If he really is L then he's probably here to get evidence to arrest me!" Said Light

"You know, most boys your age would say no because your both guys." pointed out Ryuk

":Sigh: I've never really had a preference for men or women. I just want to find someone who's on the same mind level as I am." said Light

"Well, from what I know, this L is smart, correct? His scores were just as high as yours, he's a famous detective. Aren't you two on the exact same mind level?" asked Ryuk

"Yes, Ryuk, apparently we are. But, L has been set out to find me and bring me to "justice". Even if we are on the same intellectual level, I don't think it would work." Said Light

"Fine, believe what you want to believe. I don't know why I bother talking about something as boring as a stupid crush. I'm ganna go try to find something interesting to watch." with that, Ryuk flew out of Light's room and out into Japan.

No sooner had Ryuk left, when Light heard a knock at his door.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Said Light, going to the door and opening it

"Greetings Yagami-kun, I was wondering if you were settling in well?" Asked L

"Ah, yes Ryuga, I am. Why don't you come in." Said Light, holding the door open for him

"Thank you Yagami-kun." L entered the dorm and found a stable chair to crouch on

"I have a feeling theres something else you want to talk about?" Asked Light, sitting on the bed

"Did you not believe me when I said I was L?" Asked L

"Woah, you get straight to the point." Said Light

"I don't want to make small talk Yagami-kun. I have my question and I want it answered." Said L

"So demanding. Ok, why should I believe your L? Why would you be telling me?" Asked Light

"Neither of those statements are answers to my question Yagami-kun." Said L

"Yes, I realize that. I want my questions answered before I answer yours, I'll answer any questions you want after you answer mine." replied Light

"Very well, the reason you should believe me is I have no reason to lie about it. If I was impersonating L, what could I possibly gain from it? What information could I get from you? None. So I have no reason to lie, therefore meaning I must be telling the truth. Why would I be telling you? That's easy." Said L

"Why is that easy?" asked Light

"Well, I believe your Kira."

Silence filled the room. Light didn't know what to say. This guy, Ryuga...L...who ever, believed he was Kira. He could only know that if he had been working with the police and had been observing him. Light knew you couldn't tell he was Kira from just one glance. Since his conversation with Ryuk, Light had started seeing L in a datable-light. That maybe this guy could be a good match with him, but if he was really L?

'This guy could really be L' thought Light.'If he is L, then why isn't he trying to capture me? Is he just waiting for a reaction?' thoughts raced through Light's head

"Well Yagami, what do you have to say?" Asked L, hoping that his search may finally be over

Light didn't know what to do. All that was running through his head was that this guy may be L

"Yagami-kun, I'm wai..." L was cut off by Light pressing his lips against L's.

End of chapter 2

AN: cliffie, I know. So, I really wanted to start the slash off in this chapter. I know it isn't like Light at ALL, but hey, its my fic. -

Reviews are almost as important as Oxygen...almost


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry for the long wait. School has been HELL with finals and what not. But it's SUMMER!! so I have plenty of time to write.

So, I think I may have lost my beta...so I'm hoping she reads this chapter and comes back :) this is usually what happens, I get a beta, don't update for a month, then they kinda forget about me. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Silence quickly filled the room when Light pulled apart from L. neither boy knew what to do. L was in shock because not only had never been kissed by a guy, he never really had his first kiss at all! Light couldn't believe that he just through caution to the wind like that and kissed the man that was hunting him.

'_What the hell was I thinking?!' cried Light in his mind._

_'If this man is who he says he is, then I'm in deep shit! OK, what can I do to make him think that this was some random act.' thought Light_

L was the first to break the silence

"Yagami-kun, what was that?" asked L, giving Light a confused look

"Well...L, that was a kiss. I'm sure you've experienced that in the past." replied Light

"No, I have not." said L

"Oh, well, um, I'm sorry." said Light

"Why are you sorry?" asked L

"Because I just took your first kiss away." said Light, blushing

"Why would you care if you took my first kiss?" asked L

Light had to think about that. Why did he care if he took L's first kiss? It was only a kiss...

"Well, L, I think I feel bad because I sorta respect you." said Light

"Explain." said L

"Well, we're on the same intelligence level. We scored the same on the entrance exams. If you are L, then that means your the most famous detective in the world, that obviously means something. I feel like, I don't know, like you should have gotten something more. I'm sorry, that obviously makes no sense." said Light

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense." replied L

"But don't think that I'm a child. I can handle someone kissing me." continued L

"I know you're not a child." said Light

"Good. Now that that's cleared up I wish to discuss the topic I originally came here to talk about." said L

"Of course, what was that again?" asked Light

"If you believed I was L." said L

"Well, I really don't have any reason to not believe you. I don't know anyone who would randomly come up to me in the streets and say they were L. you're obviously intelligent enough." said Light

"Good, I'm glad you believe me. Now, I also believe you are Kira..." said L

"Woah!, why would you think that?" asked Light

"You are obviously a very smart boy Light, you can see all the wrong in this world. I know you must watch the news everyday and hear about more innocent people being effected by the evil people in the world. And I have a feeling that it sickens you." said L

"You don't even know me, how did you come to that conclusion?" asked Light

"I've been working with the police on the Kira case for quite some time now. At one point we had surveillance in your house, including your room. On the outside you looked like a normal teenager, studying hard, etc. I also noticed that you were very secluded..." said L

"Hey, I had friends. I was just worried about getting into the University." said Light

"Yes, I know. You are very studious. What I noticed from these habits were that you were relentless, passionate about what you were doing. I could tell that you could easily be this passionate about anything if you so wished." said L

"So, just because I like to get good grades, I must be Kira?" asked Light

"Well, if you want to put it so bluntly, then yes. That is one of the larger factors as to why I considered you to be Kira." said L

"So, hypothetically, I am Kira, why are you telling me?" asked Light

"A valid question, unfortunately I can not answer it until I am 100 sure you are Kira. Right now I am only 96 sure." said L

"Yet, you still wanted to confront me." said Light

"I guess you could say I let my emotions run a bit too far on this, but I believed that this risk was worth taking." replied L

'_Damn, and all this time I thought I was being careful with the cameras.' _thought Light

"So, tell me Yagami-kun, are you Kira?" asked L

"You know what L, I'm only 96 sure that your L, so unfortunately I'm not going to be able to answer your question." said Light, grinning

"Are you mocking me Yagami-Kun?" asked L

"You're damn straight I am." replied Light, giving L an equally fierce look as L was giving him

"Touch e Yagami-Kun. I can understand why you are wary to tell me anything, even after I've told you so much." said L

"Yes, but everything you've just described to me can be explained by you being a crazy stalker." said Light

"Are you quite finished mocking me?" asked L, getting angry

"I'm not sure yet, it depends what you say next." said Light

L paused for a moment. He didn't want to be mocked anymore, nor did he want Light to be getting any more pleasure out of it then he already was.

"Speechless?" asked Light

"I think I'll take a page out of your book on how to deal with speechlessness." replied L

"What do you..." Light was cut off by L's lips pressing against his.

Light was stunned. This was the second time in the same day that he was kissing the man that Ryuk had previously mentioned him having a crush on. Not that he was completely sure that he really did have a crush on the man who claimed to be L.

'_For his second kiss he's pretty good at this.' _thought Light, returning the kiss, which slightly surprised L. He thought that Light would pull away, not kiss back.

Their lips stayed sealed together for what seemed like an eternity, until L pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Light

"You said that you were looking for someone on the same intellectual level as yourself, correct?" asked L

"Yea..." replied Light

"Well, maybe I was too." said L, looking deep into Light's eyes

_'wow'_ was Light's last thought before bringing L into another kiss.

End

A/N: YAY! Chapter 3! OK, I know that it bounces between their kissing and the explanations, but I think thats kinda funny. I enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Reviews are candy!


End file.
